The other side of me
by uinen84
Summary: After Cullens left, Bella goes to the meadow. We know what happened there. But what if the wolves were too late and Bella was granted her immortality in a twisted way? What if she didn't turn up all sweet and innocent? Rated for language & violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wonderful Stephenie Meyer is an owner of Twilight. I just love it.

After Cullens left, Bella goes to the meadow. We know what happened there. But what if the wolves were too late? What if Bella was granted her immortality in a twisted way? What if Bella did not turn up all sweet and innocent? What if she become bitter and ruled by anger? Is there a hope for her and Edward? I know that this story was done a zillion times before, but I hope my version is different. I hope that you will like it.

„Mouth-watering" and with that he bit me. I welcomed death with open arms. I've been hurt so much, that i was barely a shell. I was practically living dead. He took my heart, my soul, my everything. I was empty without my love. But death was not kind enough to take me.

I could feel Laurent being pulled off of me. It was when the fire took hold of my body. Out of the corner of my eye I could just about to see four giant beasts exiting the meadow. Wait a minute. They were giant wolves. And then I remembered the legends. Quileute's turned into giant wolves? Then I could feel a set of hot arms encircling me.

"Bells? Bells, can you hear me? Tell me that you are not dead." I could hear him pleading.

"Jake?" I managed to say.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I was not here in time. It's my fault." He hanged his head.

"Jake... wolves... you... legends... true? A-are we enemies n-now?" I spluttered out.

He just nods his head.

"Yes. But as alpha of the pack you are safe till you change. I ordered them not to kill you. But after you change..."

"I'm on my own." He just nodded again.

"I'll take you somewhere safe, where no one can hear you. I will stay with you till you become..." he didn't finish his sentence.

After that I knew no more. Pain, burn and darkness took over. They pulled me under.

I don't know how long I've been burning. It seemed like eternity. Finally the fire started to retreat from my extremities but it suddenly picked up in my chest. My heart began to sound like a jet engine in full thrust. I honestly thought that it will rip itself out. Then it stuttered, the pain grew even stronger, and mu heart gave out three more weak beats. That was it. I was dead. I was a vampire.

I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear, so beautiful. I looked around. I was in some sort of cave. I could see every minute detail. Tiny specs of water were twinkling in the silver moonlight. Crystal like growths were reflecting the light into tiny, faint rainbows. I was sure that only my vampire eyes allowed me to see this phenomenon.

Then I could suddenly smell it. The awful stench of wet dog. Was it Jake? But where was he? Oh, I remembered. He said he would leave. Mortal enemies thing, I get it. I looked around again. It was when I spotted the item out of place. Surely a plastic bag was not supposed to be in here. I walked over. There on the top of it was a letter.

_To Bella._

_I know it must be difficult for you. I know that you are gonna be confused. I couldn't stay any longer. I would never live with myself if I had to kill you. You need to remember that after you awake, you must stay out of my land. You are my mortal enemy now. As much as I hate it, it's true. I love you Bells, you will always be my friend, in a way. Oh, I thought you may want some clean clothes. Here they are. Oh, and please, be safe, and don't hunt here. Because then I won't be able to stop my brothers from killing you._

_Jake._

I dropped the letter. So I was truly alone. I looked at the clothes in the bag. How did he know? There it was my favourite jeans, tank top and button up flannel blue shirt. There was a backpack there too with some more clothes. I quickly scanned myself. I was truly miserable sight. I was covered in blood, presumably my own, mud and on top of that I was soaked. With my new eyes I did not have any trouble seeing in the dark whatsoever. Everything just had new, rich colours, mostly purples, blues and deep crimson hues. I spotted a little pool at the back of my cave. Crystal clear water was what I needed. I stripped in no time and looked at my reflection. In front, or rather under me, was body perfect beauty. And the eyes. Piercing red...

I submerged myself in what seemed to feel like warm water. I was surprised how deep that little pool was. I dived under. All wildlife just disappeared in the instant. Yeah, right, I was the predator now.

I stopped messing around. I got out clean. Jake was good. He even brought me a towel. How good of him, towel for a mortal enemy. I snorted. Useful none the less. I quickly dried myself and got dressed.

I spend a lot of time getting myself ready. I could see the sun rising. I could remember that Ed..., he used to sparkle in the sun. So I had to wait. Wait a minute? I've heard I'm not supposed to remember much about my human life. Alice did not have any memory at all for goodness sake. I could remember EVERYTHING, with crystal clarity. Like I was already a vampire before, like maybe my memory somehow was. I guess I was just a freak.

But one memory was even clearer than the others.

"_You don't want me?" _It was branded into my brain. He left me, they all left me. I was thrown away like a toy one got bored plating with. Was I feeling hate now? I don't know. I don't think so. Anger? Yes, I was definitely angry, I was furious. I loved him so much that it hurt, and it still does. I loved them all.

I was bitter. I felt rejected. Even Jake, my best friend could not see me for obvious reasons. I did not blame him, but it hurt all the same. I was broken beyond repair. I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch something, I wanted to hurt someone, because I was hurt.

Wait a minute. Was I implicating revenge? No. I would do my best to stay away from the Cullens. I knew where to hurt them the most, even if they would never know this.

I spend all day thinking and despairing like a pathetic thing I was now. The sun was finally setting and I emerged from my cave. I could not ignore the burn in my throat any more. I went into the forest. I stood straight and sniffed. I could smell something. It wasn't appealing, but somehow I knew it would quench my thirst a little. I followed the scent. Oh, grizzly, Emmet's favourite. I crouched down, and then pounced. Poor thing didn't know what has hit him. I snapped his neck and drained dry in the matter of minutes. I was right. It was barely edible or drinkable rather. But it extinguished the burn a little. I noticed that I was already a proficient hunter. Not a hair out of place, not a trickle of blood anywhere.

"That is odd." I said it out loud.

I continued mu hunt. I've killed a two small dear. They were even more disgusting than a bear. But I was satisfied more or less. Probably less, but it had to do.

My next move would be leaving the area. That much I was sure of. I had to leave mu human life far behind. Then I suddenly felt dizzy. My eyes just glazed over.

_Vision._

_Town full of people. Street lights illuminating the surroundings. There is a man by the cash machine. He drops his wallet just before he enters the car._

_End of vision._

What the fuck? What have just happen? Did I just see a future? So I had a power after all.

"Good" I snorted. Only strange bit about it was why I had Alice's power. But then, it would be handy. I tried to bring the vision on purpose this time. It worked! Yay!

_Vision_

_I was going north. I passed some smaller towns. And thee it was, a big Seattle sign._

_End of vision_

So I had my GPS ready. I was curious about it all. How did I know where to go? I guess I had an eternity to work it all out. I was passing a petrol station. Then something else happened. I stopped nearby, just out of reach of lights and security cameras. His blood was so sweet. It was calling to me. I could see him very clearly. There was one more person inside the shop. Quick snack I suppose.

"_She's gonna kill me. I've forgotten the anniversary again. I don't have much time to buy anything nice. I will tell her that she can't get mad at me, because it will be bad for a baby. Yes, that's what i will tell her."_ he finished. But something was wrong. I knew he wasn't talking. That meant that I was hearing his thoughts... Wait a minute. He was also feeling ashamed and embarrassed. That got me confused. Was it what I was thinking it was?

Of course killing him was out of the question now. The baby thing did the trick. I was a predator, but not a monster. I needed to think.

It looked like i had Edw.., his and Jaspers power too. But how come?

"Think Bella. You are smart, you can figure it out." I chanted to myself. And then I could literally hear a click inside my head. I had powers of the vampires I've met before. If I was correct, my ability was to absorb everyone else's power upon meeting. And I, being human when I met them, was not a factor. So if I was correct I should be an excellent tracker. There would be only one way to find out.

I began following that man, or rather his scent. It was a piece of cake. I found his house in no time. I could see from the distance the shape of him and his wife. She was heavily pregnant. They kissed. I turned my head. The hole in my chest hurt too much to look any more.

I turned around. I set to look for my cash machine man. After all I needed some money. And with that I took off running towards Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, not me.**

_**Hello folks. I wanted to clarify some points. I know that my story is different. Some people will say that Bella would never become a monster like that. But this if fan fiction and this is my version of it. To explain myself i took the idea, that people become frozen, when they are change into vampires. And my Bella was not only hurt from the breakup, she was in pain and she didn't know that herself yet, but she was also becoming bitter. That manifested itself after the change. **_

_**On top of that her bbf is telling her to go away because they are mortal enemies now. But don't worry, the true, loving, caring Bella is still there. She is just buried deep, very deep. It's like the bottom of Mariana Trench, so it's mighty deep. It might be very difficult to get down there, but certainly not impossible. **_

_**Ok, enough of my talking, I hope you will understand me a bit better and Bella in that matter.**_

I ran to Seattle the entire way. With my newfound speed it only took me about ten minutes to get there. Since I didn't know who I was tracking yet, I used my vision. I replayed it in my mind again, looking for something familiar.

"Ah, there it is!" I said it aloud. He was near Pioneer Square. I knew my way there. I've found it in matter of minutes.

The cash machine was situated near a shop. I looked up, Bossi & Ich Ky Boutique, designer I guess. My change did not help my fashion orientation. But I would try my best to improve. I wanted to leave weak Bella behind after all. _Maybe I will come and visit it. Shut up_ _now._ I chastised myself_. I'm on business trip here._

I could see very expensive looking car approaching, Bentley continental GT. Nice car, I mused to myself. My man left it and walked to get some money, _for me_, I added with a soft chuckle.

I tuned into his thoughts.

_Ha, I need something very expensive for that bitch of a wife now so she will believe me that I am going for that business trip. She can never find out about me, Lisa and Hawaii._ He was thinking.

_So I have a cheater. Hmm. _I wondered what his wife did to deserve treatment like that.

_I think nice diamond necklace will do. Argh, I hate using cash machines. But Ellen can't see that I'm spending money on Lisa too, can she?_

With that I've hear beeps signaling that his transaction was complete. He went to his car and drove off. But before that, his wallet slid out of his trouser pocket. _Aha._ I inhaled it, I would follow him later. I looked in there. _Oh, black credit card._ And then I could not believe in what I saw. There, on the little piece of paper was a pin code. I've already had a number from his thoughts, but still… _What a stupid human._

I tried the card and a pin. _Bingo._ He had no limit on his card, so I could withdraw all the money in this machine. I disabled the security cameras so there would be no trace. Snapping the cables was easy.

_Ok, lets see, how much this baby holds? 27 000 $. That will do for now_.

I walked off with twenty seven thousand dollars in my back pack. I concentrated hard. Even obscured by the car, I could still smell his faint scent. After a while I got to his house, mansion rather. I listen to their vices and thoughts again.

"Honey, I am really tired. I have that business trip tomorrow remember? I need to sleep." he said. _Lisa honey, I will have you all to myself from tomorrow._

"Ok Rob," she said with evident sadness in her voice, "see you in a few days then." _I don't understand. I love him so much. I know he has someone, but he is clever not to slip up. Why, what have I done? I'm sure all the gifts are to bribe me into silence. If only I was strong enough lo leave him._

That was interesting. I could feel the purity of the woman in contrast to her husband. I waited a bit longer. As I was about to leave, I could see him leaving the house. He had suitcases. I guessed he was going for his 'business trip'.

He flicked his phone open. "Hi honey. Yes, I'm on my way. Yes, I wish as well as you that she was dead, then all her money would be mine too. Maybe we can arrange it after Hawaii?"

What? He wanted to kill her? No, I decided he will not live to see Lisa tonight or this morning rather. I hid my back pack. I would come back for it later. I moved with a lightning speed and got into his car. He took me for a breeze. I hid in the back. In the darkness he did not notice me at all.

The luck was with me tonight. He was driving past Waterfront. Great. I sat up behind him.

"Hello." I said.

"What the fuck?" he said, but he was so startled that he drove right into the water. Just as I wanted him to. I didn't worry, I didn't need an oxygen to breath.

"Help me please. I don't wanna die." he begged.

"You don't wanna die? What about your poor wife that you were considering on killing after Hawaii? Don't you think that she wouldn't wanna die either?" I growled at him.

"H-how did you know?"

"Do you want to know?" he just nodded as the car was filling with water.

"I know that because I can see the future, I can read minds and on top of that I am a vampire. Besides you really pissed me off by cheating on your wife. She really, truly loved you. I guess that she will be happier as a widow." I shouted at him.

"P-please!" he began choking on water.

"Please? You've got to be kidding me. I wonder if your blood is as foul as your heart." And with that I launched for his throat. By the time I finished with him, we were laying on the bottom of Elliot Bay. The water spoilt the taste, but it was still better than stinking animals.

The strangest thing was I didn't really feel any remorse. It was just like a distant ghost to me. I decided now, that only the scum of humanity would be my meal. I guess that someone did that before. Someone that I didn't want to think about any more.

I would still hunt animals of course, but only predators, they were by far sweeter, but not as sweet. That should help me control myself among people.

I broke the windows in the car. I could already hear the sirens, so I swam at the bottom. I emerged far away for them to spot me. I was all wet again. I went to retrieve my back pack. I found dark alleyway and changed. I threw my clothes into the thrash can.

What should I do next? I needed somewhere to stay. I didn't particularly fancy to be a nomad 24/7. But I couldn't go anywhere with those piercing red eyes either. And then it clicked. Contact lenses. How could I not think about it from the start? The only problem was that I would have to steal my first lot.

I quickly found an optometrist shop. Disabling the cameras and alarm was again easy. I went at the back and pulverized the locks with my fingers. I was inside. I looked around. I found the contacts section easily. They have blue or green tint. Perfect. I took a fair amount of both shades. I could choose between brown or purple eyes. Great. I could have golden ones too of course but only if I could resist humans for months. Oh well, we would see.

It was still dark. The time in the shop said it was 3 am. So I tried my luck with that boutique since the cameras did not work there. I got myself nice leather jacket, a purse, pair of skinny jeans and few tops. I promised myself that I would buy the rest. Thank god my back pack was big enough to fit all of it.

I waited for a day to come. Thank goodness it was cloudy. I went to nearby internet café. I needed to find cheap place to stay for now. At least till I find a steady income. I typed places to stay in Seattle into the search engine.

I went for Travelodge Hotel SeaTac Airport North Seattle. Good, now I needed to get in. I printed a map and I went there. I decided to tempt a fate ant took a taxi, since I really could not run there. I just stopped breathing and the ride was bearable. The burn wasn't that bad.

I got out and luck was again with me. There was a man buying paper in the shop. He was just visiting the area. I approached him.

"Hello." I said half whispering and I gave him the most seducing smile I could muster.

"H-hello?" he stuttered. It worked.

"Oh… Um…" I pretended to be unsure, "I don't suppose you could help me out. I lost my ID somewhere and I need to book a stay here. Could you help me out?" this time I gave him a puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, sure. I will do it with pleasure." He answered. _Yeah, I bet._

"Thank you, you are live saver." I thanked him.

"That's not a problem." _Hmm, I wonder if she has a boyfriend?_

"Here, the money for two weeks stay." He took it and went to the reception. Five minutes later I had my keys. Luckily to check out I just had to be out of there on time and drop the keys in the box at the reception, thanks to quick check-out option.

So I was set for at least two weeks. I went to my room and headed straight for shower. That made a change, hot water instead of cold. After that I could examine myself in a full length mirror in the bathroom. I wasn't beautiful, I was stunning. Thought I lost a lot of weight through my agony of last few months as a human, the vampirism gave me curves in all the right places. My hair was longer, thicker and it curled at the very ends. Over all it was darker, but I could distinguish rich red, chocolate and golden streaks. My face lost all of the baby fat, the pain made me look older, and now, with the perfected features I could even pass for 25 year old.

I had the looks to die for now. I chuckled. This is exactly what has happened. I died for them.

After that little self-admiring session, I towel dry myself and went back into my room. I put on my new pair of jeans and a purple top and that leather jacket on top. I put some money in the purse. Ha, I guess my outfit would match my eyes today. Alice would be so proud. I smiled at that. Barbie Bella.

I needed a new ID, and I needed it quick. I booked a taxi again and went to the same internet café. I simply typed ID. 3,500,000,000 results. So I specified it a little, I tried making an ID in Seattle, lawyers. That's better, only 93 million plus results. I scrolled down, and I found Jason Jenks, a lawyer. He looked promising. I looked at the address, with my now photographic memory I didn't need to write it down. I clicked at the map. It wasn't that far, so I decided to walk.

I could see the office building now. I stopped for a second. Just as well. Yellow Porshe stopped right in front and none other than Jasper stepped out of the passenger side. The car went to the back to park.

"Oh shit." I uttered. I nearly got caught. I sat down on the bench and picked up the paper someone left behind. I pretended to read it. This building wasn't far, so I tried to find Jasper's mind. It didn't take too long. Fraction of a second later I found Jenks'.

_Good for him. He didn't make a mistake in our new ID papers this time_. Jasper mused. _I will just frighten him a little with my gift. He can sweat a little for the last time._

_Oh my, I hope Mr Jasper will be pleased this time. I hate upsetting him and his family_. Jenks thought. _He is the kind of man, that you just don't want to get on the wrong side of_. He added.

_I let him off this time_. It was Jasper again.

_Good, I thought I would have to deduct for my mistakes from that 35,000 $._ Jenks thought.

I left their minds. I quickly did a mental math. It was seven of them, thirty five divide by seven, means five thousand dollars for one set of ID's. I would imagine that included driving license and birth certificate at least. Cullens were probably good clients, so the price for me would be higher. I checked my purse, I had ten thousand with me.

Technically I was an old acquaintance of Cullens and with Jaspers gift I could get what I wanted. I decided to wait for Jasper's depart and try my luck again. I took one last look at the paper. I couldn't believe my eyesight for the second time today. There was I, rather human me, on the first page. Story said that young girl, age 17 was missing. Luckily, my picture was from the yearbook from Phoenix, so I could escape recognition. Anyways, I was much prettier now and had purple eyes.

I decided to go to the building now.

"Hello, I'm here to se Jason Jenks." I told receptionist. I used my/Jaspers gift and made her feel like her life depended on fulfilling my wishes. I could see her sweating.

"Um, d-did you have an a-appointment?" the woman asked timidly.

"No, but I am an old acquaintance of Mr Jasper. I believe that Mr Jason would want to see me immediately." I said seriously. I didn't need my mind reading gift to know that she was frightened.

"Mr Jenks?"

"What is it Taylor?" his voice sounded from the machine.

"There is someone to see you, sir." she blurted out.

"I told you that I am not receiving any more visitors today." shouted Jenks.

"But she is saying that she is friends with Mr Jasper." Taylor pleaded. I wrinkled my nose on the word _friends_.

"What? Why didn't you tell me straight away? Let her in." Beep.

"Ok? Mr Jenks' office is the last one on the left." She said with strain in her voice.

"Thank you, I will find it myself." I said politely, still holding her frightened.

I walked off and released her. She let out audible sigh. I smiled. Stupid humans.

"Come in." sounded from the other side of the door.

"Hello Mr Jenks." I smiled. I decided to have a different approach this time.

_**A/N So tell me what you think? I know, Bella is cold blooded killer, but she will eventually come to her senses. And yes, that was Alice in the Porshe, but she cannot see Bella coz her shield. Ok, read and review please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own my imagination.**

**Stephenie Meyer: she owns the Twilight universe.**

**Ok, so there it is third chappie. I hope you will like it. By the way, all of the chapters will be in Bella's point of view, unless stated otherwise. Happy reading.**

"_Come in." sounded from the other side of the door._

"_Hello Mr Jenks." I smiled. I decided to have a different approach this time._

This man was sitting in very rigid position behind his desk. He was sweating already.

_I don't think I can take any more of the Cullens or their acquaintances before I have major heart attack. If only they were less frightening._ He thought.

I've sent calming waves towards him. I might be a monster now, but I would not kill without a reason. Besides I needed Jenks to make me new ID before he indeed have a heart attack.

I worked further on putting him at ease. It worked. His heart rate slowed and the stench of his sweat lessen a bit.

"How can I help you Miss?.." he asked visibly more relaxed.

_Damn it. _My name. Shoot. I did not think of this before. I would keep Bella, that's for sure, but what about my last name? Brandon! Yes, I would use my former best friend's name. She never used it. Nobody would suspect it.

"Miss Isabella Marie Brandon." I answered him. Of course, with my new speedy brain he never noticed my hesitation.

"But you can call me Bella for short."

"Miss Bella, so how can I be of any assistance to you?" he asked again.

"I'm sure you can. I'm in need of new identity documents." I said.

"And you know Mr Jasper." His heart rate hitched a bit when he mentioned my would-be-brother –that-never-happened.

"Yes I am an old friend of the family. I know Jasper, his wife Alice and all of the Cullens." I answered him again. Burn in my throat started to bother me a bit, but I pushed it away from my conscious mind.

"Oh, that's good." _Is it?_ I mentally raised my eyebrow at him.

"I would appreciate, if you would keep our meeting a secret. I haven't seen Mr Jasper and a family in a while. I'm planning on making a surprise visit in the future." _which I had no intention of_ _doing of course_, I mentally added. I sent a small wave of fear towards him, stressing that I was being serious.

"No problem Miss Brandon…"

"Just Bella, call me Bella, please." I said with a gentle smile. I was getting so good at this. And someone said that I was a poor actress, ha.

"Bella, right. I can assure you, that anything happening in this office does not leave its walls." He said with conviction. "So would you be interested in a standard package?" he asked me.

"What does it include?" was my question.

"Driving license, birth certificate and social security card, that's a standard package. In addition I can offer a marriage certificate and passport if necessary. But those come with additional fee of course." He blushed at the last sentence.

"I understand that. So if I would like just a standard package, how much would that cost me?" I went straight to business there.

"Hmm, I normally charge new clients twenty thousand dollars as standard and another five thousand for each additional document. Of course, as an acquaintance of Mr Jasper, I would half each amount for you." He said to me.

_Bingo,_ I had enough money with me. "That's quite fair offer Mr Jenks." Well, it was still more than he charged Cullens, but still wasn't bad. I would come back here again for the new set.

"My custom is that I always charge half and take the other half upon delivering the documents. You know, sort of insurance for you, in case you are not satisfied." Little fear was audible in his voice again.

"Not to worry Mr Jenks, I'm sure I would be happy with your work." I reassured him.

"Ok. So if we agree on the price, let's get to the details. What would you like on the documents? I already have your name."

"Hmm, let's say that I'm twenty years old and that I was born in New York. And I would actually like to live there, so a New York address as well, but not in the city, somewhere quiet please, thank you."

"Your wish is my command. But don't worry; you will be able to change the address easily once the documents are done. Just ring me and I will do it as a bonus. Oh, and the last part is the picture. Would you like to finish the documents yourself or should I do it for you?"

"No, I prefer finished documents. And," _shit,_ "I'm afraid I don't have a picture with me."

"That's not a problem. Lets go over there." He motioned towards blank white wall. I didn't notice it before. I was so focused on the task of getting the papers and not killing the man. He reached to his desk drawer and came to me with a small digital camera in his hands.

"Please, look at me and try not to smile. I will take some pictures for your documents." Few flashes later it was all done.

I left the five thousand dollars on the table.

"So I see you in a week in Serafina restaurant?"

"Yes, till then Miss Bella."

"Good bye Mr Jenks." As I left his office I passed poor receptionist, and I could not resist. I had to frighten her again.

I spend the next week hunting and shopping, though I still stole few more expensive things. Among one grizzly bear I rid of few rapists for Seattle community.

I dressed myself in deep midnight blue jersey tunic dress, a turtle neck top, pair of tights, nice leather high heels boots and knee length leather jacket. It was March, so I needed to keep up pretences. Yeah, you heard right, Bella Swan is wearing high heels. I booked a taxi and I headed to this restaurant.

I was there just before 9 pm, but Jenks was already waiting for me.

"Hello Miss Bella. You look beautiful If I might say so." He greeted me.

"Thank you." If I could still blush I would have. Some things just don't change.

"Shall we?" he asked me and gave me his arm for me to hold on to. We went to a private dining area. "Here they are. I can assure you that they will pass the most scrutinized control."

I looked at my face on the documents. He tweaked each photo of me a little bit, so I looked more natural, for humans, of course.

"Thank you, they are perfect." I gave him remaining five grand. "I'm afraid I will have to leave you now. I'm looking forward to our next meeting already. It was nice to meet you Mr Jenks."

"The pleasure is all mine." With that we shook our hand and I left the restaurant. So I had my documents now. I went to my hotel room. I undressed and put a pair of sweats and comfy jeans. I needed to hunt. Restaurant full of people upped my thirst a lot.

This time I paid no attention to who I was killing. Two unlucky women were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Then I cleaned up myself and waited for the morning. I went back to Seattle. I needed a bank account. I took two thousand dollars with me. After as little as forty five minutes I had a brand new bank account with two thousand in. I went outside.

And there I spotted him. I listened to his thoughts. He was quite young, filthy rich and single. On top of that he was drop dead gorgeous, even for a human. His body reminded me of Emmett a bit, and his features were slightly Carlisle like.

Great. After inhaling a lungful of his scent I sped back up to my hotel room. I quickly changed into something sexy. I looked for a vision of him, he was going to a night club tonight. I would be there after him.

Finding him was a bit of a job in crowded club, but in the end I managed to do it. My tracking abilities were very handy. My plan was to seduce him and get as much money out of him as I could before I had to check out in 5 days time.

I sent as many lust waves towards him as was possible.

"Hello. Such a beautiful woman should not be alone on the night like that." He approached me.

"What do you suggest I do then?" I looked at him from under my lashes.

"Why don't you spend it with me?" he murmured in my ear. I pretended to shiver.

"Sounds tempting." And it was, only he hasn't have an idea what has tempted me. I smiled at that.

"So? I'm Tony by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Bella."

"Fitting name." I walked away from him and motioned with my head for him to follow me. He went without hesitation. He drove us to his apartment. I think we made love even before we left a car. Well, we continued it all night long. I never imagined just how much effort I had to put into not biting him there and then or how much pleasure I experienced at the same time. If only it was… _No, stop it you stupid bitch, he left you, he didn't want you any more, you hate him now!!!_ After that I concentrated on making him spend a lot of money on me.

First he transferred a nice one hundred thousand dollars into my account. I tried to protest in a fake attempt to be embarrassed.

"Honey, I have so much money that I could buy whole of Washington State and I would have plenty left. So don't worry."

"Ok, If you say so."

Then I let him buy me a car. I already had loads of clothes, partially thanks to Tony. So I needed a big car. I preferred a truck for my interstate journey and because I grew fond of my old truck back in Forks.

He got me a brand new Toyota Hilux. My request was to have it with tinted windows. I faked an illness, so I didn't have to go with him.

First, the sun was shining, so it was obvious.

Second, in case I ended up drinking from him, I didn't want to be seen with him in public.

It was my time to check out. My new truck was huge. I thought my red Chevy was a monster, but that was something. I packed my things in it in no time. I dropped a key at the reception and left asleep Tony back in the hotel room. He would be so surprised not to find me there later. I promised myself that I will call him eventually.

I thanked heavens that this new thing did not roar like my old one. I used the visions to avoid traffic and cops. I just floored it all the way. I only refueled night time and hunted animals for a change. I did it each stop.

The journey took me couple of days. On my way to NYC I drove through a small town called Tuxedo. It was about as big as Forks. It was nicely situated. Perfect. I drove by an old house with for sale sign. It looked like it was a good mile or two from actual town. There were lots of trees surrounding it. Even better, a lonely house, just what I needed. I dug for my fancy mobile, another gift from Tony, and rang the number printed on the sign.

After one phone call and two meetings that day I was a proud owner of the house. It cost ninety seven thousand.

I went to unpack. Of course I had no furniture yet. I used my psychic ability yet again. This time I looked at shares. There was a small company, they weren't doing very well at the moment. Not until two weeks time. I spent my remaining three thousand on them. People at the exchange looked at me funny. They thought that I will loose all my money because for now it looked like that company would be bankrupt soon. Little did they know that in two weeks and 6 hours time I would be richer by 287,400 $.

Two weeks went by and I sold my shares, after that I could make more serious investments. I stooped for a while until I reached three million mark. _Whoa, three million, who would've thought._

All that took me a little less than a four months. During that time I decorated my house and practiced with my abilities. This is when I decided too seek other vampires. I knew of one destination, Denali in Alaska. I wanted to test my theory if I could acquire new powers. I hopped into my new black Jaguar XK and went there.

Finding them was easy. I could smell them for miles. I found their house. I drove away and left my car in the forest. I went on foot there and stopped about a mile from where they lived. I could hear their voices and thoughts easily. The wind was blowing from the direction of the house, so they could not detect my scent.

Suddenly I could feel a slight tingle and suddenly I could tell what abilities they had. One of them was doing exactly that- his gift was to tell others abilities, and the other could electrocute with one touch. There was one more who could see the persons past. _Impressive. _So I didn't even need to touch anybody to gain their ability, and with me knowing what they would be now, finding right kind of vampires would be just so much easier.

I didn't stop to listen. I found my way back to my car and drove off. Lucky for my. In that moment a black Mercedes, yellow Porshe and red BMW passed me. That was close. I knew that Alice could not see who I was. I just floored it. I would see what they were talking about later.

**A/N I'm sooo sorry. I know there is not much happening in this chapter, but it was necessary to establish the background for the future. I still hope you will like it. And I'm no good at writing lemons either, so you need to use your imagination there. Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own nothing.**

**Hello, there it is chapter four. I am not American, so you need to forgive me if I get some things wrong. I got it all from Google. I hope I didn't do too badly. Just to clarify a bold italics will be the visions, and just italics others thoughts. As usual, read and review. Pretty please.**

_I knew that Alice could not see who I was. I just floored it. I would find out what they were talking about later._

I drove the entire way thinking about my abilities. Since I had all those powers I wondered if I could combine some of them together. I already knew that I could just turn them on and off at will. With my mind reading I could easily have a peace and quiet in my head if I wanted too. It was very useful at times.

I went through my front door and lied down on the sofa in the living room.

I decided to try and fuse my mind reading, psychic power and an ability to see the future. I concentrated hard on finding Jaspers mind. It worked, whoa!

_**Vision-flashback**_

"_**Hello Eleazar, Tanya, Kate." Alice greeted the vampires.**_

"_**Hello Alice. What do we owe a pleasure of your visit?" asked male.**_

"_**Have you seen Laurent lately?" this time it was Jasper.**_

"_**No. he left us about six months ago. He said he needed to visit his old friend. Why do you ask?" it was Eleazar again.**_

"_**Do you remember, a human we told you about, Bella?" said Alice again.**_

"_**Yes, the one that Eddie fell in love with and then left?" answered female's voice.**_

"_**Yes Tanya, the one. You see, after the news of her disappearance Jasper and I went back to Forks to do our own search. What we found was a very dried up pool of Bella's blood in a meadow together with very faint smell of your Laurent." Alice hissed at her.**_

"_**It can't be." Eleazar gasped, "He said he didn't want to drink from humans any more."**_

"_**I guess he lied. Anyway we couldn't believe that she was dead, because we could smell the werewolves too. We contacted the La push pack, and Jacob told us what happened. Bella is now a vampire somewhere and your Laurent paid the highest price for his slip up." It was Jasper this time.**_

"_**I just wanted to inform you about it if you would come across Bella, please contact me straight away." Alice said.**_

"_**All right, if we come across her, we will let you know. Does Edward..?" Tanya didn't finish her sentence when Alice cut her off.**_

"_**No he doesn't know. He thinks she is dead. He does not pick up his phone. Oh and by the way. You had a vampire stalking you. We just past him on our way here. We sent the rest of the family to search for any scents."**_

_**End of vision-flashback.**_

With that I stopped looking. So, they knew I was alive, well sort off. Good, they would see what they have done to me, what he's done to me.

So my first question was answered, I could play with my powers any way I wanted to. The other thing bothering me was why was I so suddenly good at anything?

Then something occurred to me. I was clumsy, plain and ordinary in my human life. Anything I achieved came with huge effort. So, maybe now the things were reversed? That was quite plausible.

Ok, enough of thinking, I was growing thirsty. I went back to my room and changed. My eyes were pitch black and I fancied something sweet, as sweet as human.

I sped up through the forest. I decided to get a taste of a big city life, quite literally. I laughed at my own joke. I stalked through a downtown area right to Manhattan. Finding people in dark alleyways was damn too easy. That's why I still kept up my animal hunting. At least they were more fun. People went to begging straight away.

After my first kill of anyway half dead homeless man, my hunger for blood only increased. I spotted a guy and a girl. He was dragging her half limp body into the dark. I had no doubts of what he planned. I could smell chemicals in her blood.

I stalked right behind him.

"Hello." I said. I startled him so much, that he dropped the girl on the ground. She let out a low groan.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Would you like to play with me instead?" and before he could as much as blink, I had him pinned to the wall. I used so much force that I broke a lot of his bones. He was whimpering. "Not so brave any more, are we?" I chuckled evilly.

"What are you?" He let out a shaking whisper.

"It's so funny. When facing death, humans always ask the right question. Hmm, I always find that amusing." His heart rate was up in the roof by now and adrenaline coursing through his veins would make it so much sweeter. "I tell you what I am. I am your executioner. You will not live any longer so you could fuck anyone else."

I dug my nails into his flesh and with my other hand I blocked his mouth from screaming. I sent a fair amount of electric shocks through him. Poor thing was convulsing and his eyes went into his head. I decided to drink without snapping his neck. Why not? Oh, I would forget, I let my shield slip, so Alice could see me. I bet it would be quite a shocker. I actually planned it on before hand. I even sent a private message for her. I would check later if I was successful. The Cullens would see what they've done when they left me to die.

I drained the boy and looked at his watch, it was 1 am.

I went over to the girl next. I decided to be kind and just snapped her neck before I drank from her too. I couldn't care less if she was worth killing or not. Only her blood tasted off from the drugs.

After I was finished, I dropped the boy on top of her. I made my way home. It was a little after 2 am when I arrived. I went to my room this time. I tried to look for the past. I skipped to about thirty minutes past midnight.

_**I could see all six members of Cullen family sitting in the living room. They were talking about me actually. I didn't pay attention to the details. Then the familiar look appeared on Alice's face. I could see what she has seen. It was exactly what I have done an hour and few minutes ago. I've seen myself saying 'This is what you've left' to them and after that she started to scream: "Bella, no, NOOO!!!" and shake uncontrollably.**_

"_**What is it Alice?" Jasper tried to calm her. After a while she told them of what she just saw. They were horrified. Looks on their faces were priceless.**_

"_**We have to find her." Carlisle said and with that I withdraw back to present.**_

Of course they would look for me, only I would always slip away till I decided otherwise.

I went to clean up myself afterwards.

The weeks passed and I made the decision to look for other vampires. To be truly honest I was bored and I wanted to do something fun. I decided to head south. I was in Texas when I met some with abilities, and very useful ones I might add. There were five of them, all violent, territorial and with special gifts.

There was one with the power of manipulating the weather, another with power to create illusions, the one with ability to send strong shock waves to create earthquakes, the forth one could morph himself into anybody he wanted to and the last one was a telepathic. Guess what, after five tingles I could do all that too.

I was too wrapped up in my victory dance over acquiring the new powers, that I didn't realize that I've been caught. Judging from their thoughts they were dead set on ripping me limb from limb.

I motioned at them to come. I was still a newborn, and I was stronger than them. Killing them was a lot more fun than hunting humans or animals for that matter. I sent a shock wave through causing them all to fall. It only took a second for them to comprehend what have just happened. They stared at me with wide eyes.

"_Yes, one of my abilities is to absorb everyone else's powers, so I am all of you now._" I snarled at them in their minds. It took me about two minutes and forty three seconds to rip five heads off and send the pile of bodies into flames.

I created a thunderstorm to cover for the sound of ripping the vampire body. I guess I was pretty much invincible now.

Few days later I was back at my own house. It took me so long, because I was looking for more of my kind, but I wasn't very successful.

I practiced regularly with my gifts to get better at controlling them. After another three months I was pretty much a pro so I decided to get a job. With my obvious good looks I opted for being a model. Well it weren't my looks after all. To the world I was now 5'9', had a long platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes. I made myself a better version of Rosalie. I used my illusion power to fake my Id. I was good to go.

Of course I was hired straight away. After only two months I became world wide phenomenon.

It was during the fashion show when I spotted Alice and Rosalie again. They did not recognize me of course; they only knew I was one of them. I decided to meet them up afterwards. I would give them another shock, only this time I would see it with my own eyes.

"Hello?" said Alice. "We know you are like us. We haven't met anyone new in a while. Would you like to come with us?" _She smells of freesia, just like Bella. I don't understand that._ She added mentally.

_Oh you will, very soon._

"Oh, ok, and you are?" I pretended to be shy.

"Oh sorry, I am Alice and this is my sister Rosalie." who was glaring at me with 'the look that could kill' kind of thing.

_She looks better than me. How is this possible?_ Rosalie growled internally.

I fought to keep myself from snickering at that comment.

"Sure I love to go somewhere where I can just be _myself_ for a while." they didn't even know how true that would be.

"Ok, come on Thalia, we show you to our house." Alice sang.

After a short drive, we were there. Their mansion was enormous. It was even bigger than that in Forks.

"Hello everyone, look who is here? This is that top model I told you about, she is a vampire too." Like on the signal all the Cullens, except one, flooded the living room.

We were talking casually. It was so entertaining. They truly had no clue. I directed the conversation to another topic and for a moment I was left out of it. This was when I did strike.

Thanks to my last meal on a very annoying model that pissed me off, my eyes were piercing red. I changed back from Thalia to Bella and a fraction of a second later I could see their jaws hitting the floor.

"It can't be, it's impossible." gasped Esme. She clearly did not believe her own eyes.

"Oh yes it is. Although I can change and create illusions, I am truly here. By the way, did you enjoy my last display?" I chuckled.

"Bella, your eyes, they are blood red." Jasper exclaimed.

"No shit. I didn't notice before. Now, how would that be? Maybe because I drink from humans?" I said in a mock innocent tone.

"Oh Bella that's not you, you are not a monster. You are my best friend. Come back to us." Alice begged.

"Best friend?" I asked with a sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Best friends don't leave; a family doesn't leave its member to die. Yes, you heard me right, I was dead. This is what it did to me." I stopped to take a breath. "You left me with pain. I'm a shell, and I'm a monster. And you know when I am the happiest? When I can hear the last thoughts of my victims, begging me to stop, and when I can taste their sweet blood!" I could hear them gasp.

"No, h-how…,." It was Alice again.

"How? One of my abilities is to absorb other vampire's powers. I awoke with all of yours. Now I have a total of twelve and that is excluding my mental shield. That's why you can only see me when I let you, but I can see you whenever I want. So I guess if I decide to hide you will never find me again!" I was practically screaming at them.

"No, we need you back, you have to come back to us, we can help you." Emmett begged me this time.

"No, there is no going back for me. Not now, not ever." I hissed at him. "Oh Carlisle, out of all of them you and Esme I hate the least." I was answering his silent thoughts. "And yes, I have a crystal clear memory of my human life. I've made a conscious decision to kill, to be a monster. I did it to hurt you for hurting me and I'm enjoying the thrill of it." as I said the last part _He_ descended the stairs. The look of pain on his face said it all.

I've struck them where it hurt the most. That alone made me want to laugh.

_Yes Edward, I hate you for what you have done to me_. And I left with that.

Drive home didn't take long. I stepped out from my car.

"Hello Bella."

"Long time no see Victoria."

**A/N So what do you think? I know my Bella is a savage and a monster, but she has to go all the way down before she can go up again. I promise you, she will eventually.**

**Yes I know, I have given Tanya a power, she can see the past.**

**Ok, please read and review. Chapter five will be out much quicker if you do.**

**Next one up will be the Cullens point of view on some things along with what they were thinking. Bella was too angry to pay attention to it. Anyway, she can turn on and off any ability, so probably she wasn't even listening the entire time anyway. She just got what she wanted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful story and characters of Twilight universe, I own my favourite 25 year old teddy bear called, well Teddy Bear. Sweet, isn't it?**

**A/N Ok, there will be many short point of view from Cullens on meeting Bella. Since Edward was comatose in his room and Bella didn't listen to their thoughts all the time, I will have to do that. I also don't like to write in third person either.**

_Alice POV._

Our family was now living in Ithaca. I convinced Rose to come with me to New York City for the big fashion show.

Besides we had a little family bet. By family bet I say me, Rose, Jasper and Emmet. Anyway, it was them against me.

There was new top model called Thalia. They insisted she was very good looking, or very well done human. I knew better, she must have been a vampire to be so beautiful. They said no vampire was stupid enough to put themselves in spotlight. Unless they wanted Volturi on their back.

So, anyway, Rose and I were on our way. We were talking about non important things. It seems this was all my family ever done since the day we left Bella.

I remember that day clearly. If Jasper didn't hold me down, I would rip Edward's head off. I only scratched him instead.

Then there were the stories of her disappearance. We were devastated, even more so when the authorities declared her dead. We calmed down only after our own little investigation. We decided against Edward that we have to know what happened.

I was bouncing up and down when Jacob confirmed that Bella was one of us now. We just had to find her and make her believe that we still love her. Maybe she could forgive us.

The only thing that was bothering me was the lack of visions of Bella except the very recent disturbing one I had. I still did not believe it. She must have planned it but then change her mind just to hurt us. She wasn't a killer.

I finished my internal moping because we were at our destination.

"Come on Rose. Let's see what they have in store for us there."

"I hope that the trends are better than last year." Rosalie said and both of us rolled our eyes.

"Yes, you are right there." I said and we both laughed.

We showed our VIP badges and sat in the front row.

The show was boring. The fashion was not so bad I suppose, but I could have designed it better myself. This is when I smelt it. Freesia and something else, like strawberry and camomile. It was sort of like Bella's scent.

"Do you smell it?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yes, it's a vampire."

"No. It's not what I mean. Do you recognize it?" I asked her again.

"Do you think?" She looked at me but didn't finish because the owner of Bella scent walked down the catwalk. _It's not her then_.

The new model Thalia smelt just like Bella or very similar. But that's possible, right? Well, at least I won my bet.

"We have to meet her and bring back home with us." I whispered into Rosalie's ear.

"I don't like it at all." She was clearly annoyed. After all Thalia was probably more beautiful than her if that's possible. I chuckled.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Nothing." I just shook my head at her.

After the show finished we decided to go at the back stage and look for Thalia.

"Hello?" I said. "We know you are like us. We haven't met anyone new in a while. Would you like to come with us?" _She smells of freesia, just like Bella. I don't understand that._ I added mentally.

"Oh, ok, and you are?" she asked quietly being shy. I thought that odd. She was a top model and a vampire on top of that for crying out loud. But then, maybe it was her personality.

"Oh sorry, I am Alice and this is my sister Rosalie." who was glaring at Thalia with 'the look that could kill' kind of thing.

"Sure I love to go somewhere where I can just be _myself_ for a while." Thalia answered me with enthusiasm. I liked that. I had an odd feeing that we would become good friends.

"Ok, come on Thalia, we show you to our house." I said, almost sang.

After a short drive, for our kind anyway, we were there. She followed us in her car.

"Hello everyone, look who is here? This is that top model I told you about, she is a vampire too." _So I won the bet,_ I added mentally. Everyone but Edward flooded the room in an instant.

We were talking about fashion mostly. She was great. I already liked her. After a while she seemed to withdraw from the conversation. I turned towards her and almost had a heart attack. I gasped loudly.

Instead of Thalia, Bella was sitting there. How was it possible?

"It can't be, it's impossible." gasped Esme. She stole the question right from my mouth.

"Oh yes it is. Although I can change and create illusions, I am truly here. By the way, did you enjoy my last display?" she chuckled. I wanted so badly to hug my lost sister but something in her voice stopped me. It was cold and full of venom, no pun intended. And her eyes…

"Bella, your eyes, they are blood red." Jasper exclaimed.

"No shit! I didn't notice before. Now, how would that be? Maybe because I drink from humans?" she said like it was a bar of chocolate she was talking about, not someone's life. _No, no_, I shouted in my head.

"Oh Bella that's not you, you are not a monster. You are my best friend. Come back to us." I begged her.

"Best friend?" she asked with a sarcasm dripping from her voice. That stung a lot. "Best friends don't leave; a family doesn't leave its member to die. Yes, you heard me right, I was dead. This is what it did to me." She took a breath. I was completely frozen. _Oh my God. What have we done? _

"You left me with pain. I'm a shell, and I'm a monster. And you know when I am the happiest? When I can hear the last thoughts of my victims, begging me to stop, and when I can taste their sweet blood!" we gasped at the same time.

"No, h-how…,." I didn't finish my question. How could she hear other's thoughts?

"How? One of my abilities is to absorb other vampire's powers. I awoke with all of yours. Now I have a total of twelve and that is excluding my mental shield. That's why you can only see me when I let you, but I can see you whenever I want to. So I guess if I decide to hide you will never find me again!" Bella was now screaming.

"No, we need you back, you have to come back to us, and we can help you." Emmett begged her this time. He wanted his little sister back.

"No, there is no going back for me. Not now, not ever." Bella hissed at him.

"Oh Carlisle, out of all of them you and Esme I hate the least." She must have been answering his silent thoughts.

"And yes, I have a crystal clear memory of my human life. I've made a conscious decision to kill, to be a monster. I did it to hurt you for hurting me and I'm enjoying the thrill of it." as she said the last part Edward descended the stairs. The look of pain on his face said it all.

She struck us where it hurt the most.

_Rosalie POV_ **(A/N most POV now will be from after Bella left, but not all of them.)**

Bella was back, for a second there I was so happy. I was such a bitch to her and I didn't understand just how much she completed this family. Now she was lost thanks to my idiot of a brother. That bastard just left Bella to protect her and look where it got her to. How ironic, huh?

_Carlisle POV_

I could not believe in my eyes and ears any more. What have we done? How much must she hate us now? I don't understand why she chooses to murder people? Did she forget that she had another option?

"Oh Carlisle, out of all of them you and Esme I hate the least."

"And yes, I have a crystal clear memory of my human life. I've made a conscious decision to kill, to be a monster. I did it to hurt you for hurting me and I'm enjoying the thrill of it." Bella answered my silent questions. I knew we failed her.

_Esme POV_

Bella left the house. I was still stunned. My baby, my daughter was lost. But I knew in my heart that I did not care that she was a monster now, because mother does not abandon her child. I would not fail her again. I would do anything it takes to bring her back home to us.

_Emmett POV_

Bella, my little sister hates me now. Thanks to Eddie we will never find her again. I don't care if she is a killer, she still belongs with this family and all those powers. That's so cool.

_Jasper POV_

I have never sensed so many negative emotions coming from single being: anger, fury, hate, resentment, shame, pain, emptiness… We really truly hurt her. It was my fault. If I only could control myself any better.

But wait a minute that was not all I could feel. I swear there was still love buried deep down.

I smiled. I had something to hold on to now. I would make thinks straight again after that faithful birthday party.

_Edward POV_

_This is what you've left_ those words were hunting me now. Bella, my sweet Bella was now a monster. But I did not care. I wanted to wrap my arms around her again. I started sobbing. Only then I was aware of someone shouting downstairs. I was suddenly curious of the situation. I don't know how, but I got up and made myself go down stairs.

I was at the bottom when I looked up. I could not believe it. My angel was right before me.

Her blood red eyes bore into mine and I could hear her voice, thought she didn't say a word.

_Yes Edward, I hate you for what you have done to me_. Bella left then and my world came crashing down on me. I slumped to my knees. I've done it, I lost her. She hates me now and I can only thank myself for that.

_Alice POV_

We were all speechless for a while. Edward lied collapsed on the floor.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked the family.

"We have to get her back." My husband answered.

"But she clearly hates us now." It was Rosalie this time. "But I don't want her to hate us." She added in barely audible tone, but I managed to hear that.

"Yes she does, and I've never felt anything that strong, but that's not all. I could also feel love. She does not know it herself, but she loves us too. We have to get her to see that. That's our only ace in this game, and the stakes are high." Jasper said and suddenly Edward's head snapped up. I could see a minute spark of hope in his eyes.

_We will get her back. She is your love and my best friend. Even Rosalie loves her now so we_ _have no choice._ He nodded to acknowledge that he heard.

Now our family had a purpose again. Even without my vision I knew that we would not fail. Not this time, there was no other option.

**A/N Ok, give me some love please. Sorry for grammar and stuff, I'm still learning English, that's why.**

**Read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, please do not kill me. I do hope that you are still with me. My excuse no one is that mu auntie and grandma were in a car crash and everything went hectic for a while. It was hard to concentrate.

Second I'm moving houses at the moment and as you can guess I'm kind of busy.

Third I am working on yet another story so I'm a bit diverted.

I will update as soon as I can.

In the mean time give me some love and review existing chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to talented SM; I just roam with my imagination in her world.**

**Hello people! Long time no see. Missed me, coz I missed you so much. I finally managed to settle in my new place and my family recovered after that car crash. **

**I'm so sooory again for a massive delay. I hope you can forgive me.**

**So life goes on. Ok, lets get back to business.**

**Read and review as usual. I appreciate this very much.**

"_Hello Bella."_

"_Long time no see Victoria."_

There she was in all her fiery glory, my arch enemy. Victoria. Just thinking of her name made my lips twist into a snarl and a deep rumble of a growl erupted from my chest.

"My, my, our little Bella has grown up. It's the time you've gained some back bone," she said to me showing her brilliant teeth in a blinding smile.

I relaxed my stance a little. I knew that I could kill her with as much as a single thought, but what fun was in that? Yet I could not use my powers, raw as they were, here unless I wanted to relocate. I needed training if I wanted to commit a perfect vampire murder without a human society noticing it. My own self discipline and training was showing some effects but still it was not enough.

I could feel all my different powers like a jumbled web of threads without much order to it. Sure, I could use any one of them as I pleased, but I was still only a beginner. Although I could not resist a little showdown as I made the ground move like a surface of a lake after someone thrown a rock into it. The ripples of a small earthquake expanded outwards from me. The look of Victoria's face was priceless. I tried to match her expression so she had no clue it was me.

Suddenly she crouched down and before I could react she disappeared into the darkness of the woods. I knew what has spooked her. Another vampire, well three to be exact were coming here fast. I could feel three tingles as soon as they were close enough.

"Cool!" I said out loud. Those were the best powers ever.

Soon the three vampires emerged from the forest two males and a girl. I quickly learned their names, Demetri, Darien and Jane. My eyes quickly scanned the tallest of them, Darien.

He was almost as tall as Jake. With his size he could intimidate Emmett. Something stung me deep when I thought of one of my family that never was. _Stop it you stupid, don't_ _think of them_, I reprimanded myself.

Going back to Darien, he was gorgeous for a lack of better word to use. His almost black hair had a subtle bronze undertone to it and a hint of olive in his pale skin made my body tingle. And his deep crimson eyes held more depth to them than most. I was eager to see if he looked as good without his clothes as he did fully clothed. I could see him screaming my name and I smirked.

As they approached me Darien was holding his palms up as to tell me they were no threat. _Like I didn't know that already, _I snorted_._

"What's so funny?" Darien said and at the same time he was checking me out.

_She is hot. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful than her_, his thoughts and intentions remained centered around me. Though I knew we would end up having sex soon enough, he planned on being very gentlemanly in his attempts to get me to his bedroom.  
I would make sure he would fail. I quickly switched off the mind reading so I wasn't distracted any further.

"No, nothing, it's just a private joke. Wanna come inside?" All three of them nodded. Only then I noticed something else. They were all wearing dark grey robes, although the little girl was the owner of the darkest one. She was the boss here, though she did not speak yet.

I could see that Jane was contemplating on using her gift on me if the confrontation did not go as they had planned. I've already seen the outcome of it and decided to enlighten my guests.

"It's rude you know Jane to threaten people in their own house," I said lightly. The look on their faces was priceless. "Unless you want the taste of your own medicine," I added with a smug look on my face.

"H-how? How do you know my name?" Jane was visibly surprised. It was great to see that evil little pixie loosing her confidence for a second.

"Care to explain?" Demetri asked visibly irritated.

"Ok then, as you wish," and I explained everything to them. I could see their eyes growing wider with each little detail of my life revealed to them.

"So what about your powers? How does it work having so many of them? Have you got a total control of them? How do you deal with so many at the same time?" Darien fired at me with vampire speed.

"Whoa, not so fast Darien, one question at the time if you please," I held out my hand up signaling them to slow down. "Remember because I'm new at all of this, everything about it is raw and I wouldn't wanna get angry and create a chaos with my powers now, would I?" I started. That had got their attention. I knew they would not interrupt me now.

"Sure thing, I can use most of them without a major incident, but as a total control goes, I'm not sure if the surrounding population would appreciate apocalypse like destruction. I don't trust myself enough yet to use them on full throttle and many of them combined at the same time. I think the mighty Volturi could help me with that." I finished my monologue.

"So you are asking us to take you to Aro to join us?" Jane spoke this time.

"I'm not asking," I said with devilish grin, "I already know I will be one of you little Jane. Oh by the way Darien thanks for the awesome power. It's the best one yet," what I didn't tell them was that Aro would be adding one more throne beside himself. I winked at them as I said it.

"At your service," he bowed and kissed my hand. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Lets go."

The flight to Italy was long and boring. Luckily for me I could turn on and off any of my powers, so I made my mind quiet and shifted myself to sleep. Another good power to have with eternity at my expense it's nice to know that I could escape a reality for a while.

"Wake up sleepy head, we are here," it was Darien's velvety voice waking me up from my dreamless nap, "here, follow me."

"Ok, let's go. We don't want Aro to wait too long for his new Guard Member, do we?" I could here little Jane growling beside me.

We made our way to waiting cars. Demetri and Jane went towards silver Rollce-Royce Phantom and Darien led me into black Bentley Continental GT.

After short drive from the airport we were approaching the Volterra castle. The building was truly magnificent, fit for royal Vampires I guessed. It was sunny outside so the cars were led through huge gate inside castle's courtyard. We stopped underneath large archway and stepped outside.

"I would show you the way my lady but you probably already know where to go," Darien said but offered his arm out for me anyway. I took it with pleasure. Suddenly I could feel countless tingles and the sensation was so overwhelming that it made me dizzy for a second.

"Are you ok?" concern was evident in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just I've never absorbed so much power at once. But I'm ok now. Let's see Aro," I answered still massaging my temples.

"Oh great, another freak," murmured Jane. I pretended being deaf.

After meandering through long corridors we finally reached the throne room. All three ancients were sitting down but when we entered Aro got up and came up to us to greet me.

"Well, well, well, here it is our little troublemaker. You were walking a fine line out there Isabella," Aro warned me.

"That was not my intention, I can assure you. I just could not help to use all the perks my new life offered to me."

"May I?" Aro held his hand for me to grab. _Let's play_, I thought. I could see his eyes growing larger by the second.

"Ups, I totally forgot about my shield, my bad," I've heard a lot of hisses at my obviously inappropriate manner towards their master. I concentrated and lifted up my shield.

If Aro's eyes were big before when he could not read me, they were positively huge now from the onslaught of information. After a few minutes he let go of my hand and was rubbing his temples.

"What happened brother, is there something wrong with the new one?" It was Caius' hissy voice.

"No my dear brother everything is completely all right. Better even. You see young Isabella here is probably the most powerful vampire ever and she is offering her services to us," he said to Caius, "I will train you personally, you are to precious," Aro was speaking to me now, "and even before your training is over I believe we will need a fourth throne over here," he finished.

"What?" Jane clearly wanted herself on the throne beside the ancient Trio. I couldn't help feeling anything but smug.

"Jane dear, as precious as you are you must see that with such power Isabella will make truly magnificent leader and our power in the world will be indisputable," although his voice was somehow sweet his tone left no room for argument and Jane knew that.

"Darien, please take Isabella to your quarters till we prepare something more fitting for her," Aro spoke.

"Yes master, with pleasure," he took my hand in his and led me out of the throne room. When our skin made contact again sparks were flying like crazy through my body. I knew he felt it too because when he looked at me his eyes were as black as mine, filled with lust.

We could not get quick enough to his room. The second we were there our clothes were no more and we were lost in each other.

He trailed hot kisses up and down my body. Each caress was waking up the woman in me again.

After what had seemed to be like a few moments of heaven on earth Darien brought me back to reality.

"Hey beautiful, we need to go back to throne room, Heidi will be back soon with some fresh snacks," he winked at me.

"Ok, let me just borrow some clothes," I settled on a low cut purple mini dress.

As me made our way back to the throne room I thought I could have used to live like that. Even the dull pain of my past did not bother me as much anymore. Or so I thought.

**A/N So there is another installment. Did you notice that I didn't reveal Darien's power? So you know the drill, read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Here I come again. I hope that you are still with me. **

**Read and review, constructive criticism welcomed. Remember, I'm still learning English, so everything is a learning experience for me.**

**So you know my Bella is very OCC in this story. I know that some people don't like it. Trust me, before she will be our Bella again, she has to completely loose herself. She has to reach the bottom so to speak.**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I was Stephenie Meyer, but I'm not. At least I've got my imagination and that is mine, and Darien.**

_Bella POV_

The days and nights spent in Volterra were like a real roller-coaster. One time I was up high. That would be the nights though, always spent with Darien. In his arms I never remembered the pain certain someone inflicted on me.

The days were usually the low but I was not the type to complain much. Aro insisted on training me from day one. He said that there is no time too loose. If I was still a human I would be dead from exhaustion. Though I was now immortal I felt oddly drained after each session.

Darien and Aro said it was normal. Using so many powers at the same time did that to me.

Every day I was getting better at that. Using my gifts became more and more natural. I was quite proud of myself. I knew that even ancient trio was afraid of me. But I was not a traitor so they would not have to worry about me. I saw into their souls, and I knew that deep down they were not that corrupted. They were needed force. Someone had to keep our kind in check. I knew how quickly we could cause mayhem in the world of humans. They seek power, so what? Who isn't?

Day after day I was dying inside. My humanity was leaving me. In an odd way I was happy. That was my choice of living after all. That meant maybe one day I would forget about the pain. I would forget all the people I once loved.

The only enjoyment was in three things these days, blood, Darien and plotting revenge on Victoria. That bitch was planning on hurting my human family. As much as I had no ties to them any more, I would not let her hurt Charlie.

"Why are you crying?" Darien wiped the single tear that lingered on my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Forget about it. I'm a big girl now. Let's go hunting," I took his hand in mine and we left.

Aro gave me permission to hunt humans only if it was beyond Italy borders. I still didn't understand how they could feed in that room. Where was the fun in that?

I still liked to stalk my prey and look in their frightened eyes and listen to their useless pleads for life before I drained them from the precious liquid.

There was also something else when I closed my eyes. I could see the look on my fathers face. The utter sadness of what I've become. _Stop it Bella, he doesn't know._ Second later I saw _His_ face when he said to me that he didn't want to be a monster. _Well I want to be one, so deal with it._

I dropped now dead body to the ground and shook my head in hope of clearing it from unwanted thoughts. After that I bag a brown bear and lynx too for a thrill of the kill. I had to take my mind of things. Recently I even went to Siberia to play hidden dragon with crouching Siberian tiger. I won of course.

Darien and I came back from our 'vacation' and Aro summoned us to the throne room.

"How was your trip?" He would ask me.

"Very nourishing," I laughed and he joined me.

"Ok, now back to the matters at hand. I know that you were keeping tabs on Victoria but when you were out I sent Demetri, Felix and Alec to check on things in person and I don't like what I have found," he looked at me with raised eyebrow, "I think you should look for yourself..."

That's when I allowed the vision to hit me:

_**Blood, a lot of it. The smell of the red liquid was mixed with that of death and smoke. I looked around and there were corpses everywhere. Further there was a pile of ashes. But there was something wrong. The bodies were quivering. After what seemed like an eternity from enormous wolf body it transformed into a man. A man who once was my best friend. He let out the most ear splitting sound and died. Only then I realized that he had a bite marks on his side... Then there was Victoria, lifeless body in her arms...**_

"NO!" I roared. I didn't realized that I was holding Aro's hand at that time so he saw what I just saw.

"So you know that she is creating an army. So far she has got thirty two but the numbers are rising. Though your reasons are personal, me and you both know that she must be stopped. Even if the Cullens unite with shape-shifters they will not stop her. You saw what happened."

"It's been only four years since you started training but I think you can handle that. The severity of the situation calls for most of the guards to go none the less. There will be a war and we have to be prepared. Can you look an tell me how many newborns there will be when she is ready to strike?" Aro asked me.

"Seventy eight. I think I will have to create an earthquake in Seattle when I arrive to cover for so many deaths not to mention hacking into the police files to erase few facts."

"That is reasonable. That should cover our tracks."

"When are we leaving?" I inquired.

"Some of the guards are not back yet from their official outings and we are hoping to gather some of our old friends but in the four days time everyone should be here and ready," he answered me.

"Only to make the matter clear, as much as I despise Cullens now, no harm must come to them. Also the Quileute pack, they used to mean something to me once."

"Do not worry young Isabella, we do not eliminate our allies. Yes, strange as it would seem, they will be our allies. And yes, they kill vampires, but so are we. It's usually with the same purpose, we eliminate the misbehaving ones," he chuckled.

Everyone in Volterra prepared to leave for America. After exactly four days we were on our way. All twenty seven of us. I took my shield down from myself and the Volturi so Alice could see us and reassure the others. I had to alert the Pack also.

Thank God that Volturi were loaded, because otherwise the large group of Vampires would be a talk of the century among people in Seattle. Instead our private luxury 747 jet landed and we were off without any additional checks. We headed straight for the cars waiting for us at the side of the runway.

I remembered the way. I remembered it like it was yesterday I was going down the familiar driveway.

After some time we were nearing the Cullen's mansion. It was still the same. The only difference was now overgrown garden. I guess Esme had other things on her head now. I chuckled at that.

When we arrived they were waiting on the front porch. It was good thing that their driveway was long and there was a lot of space in front of their house. I could see some trees has been cleared to accommodate all the cars. Alice has used her vision well.

Seven top of the range cars were now parked beside the ones that Cullens owned. I could not help but smile. Brand new red Ford Mustang was my favorite, too bad that Felix liked it too. It was mine.

Everyone got out of their cars. Aro went in front to greet the Cullens, Carlisle especially.

"Hello dearest friend. It was too long," he said in his soft, lulling voice.

"Welcome Aro, too long indeed," Carlisle answered, "I understand that you are here on a business trip?" he asked, discomfort visible in every cell of his body.

"Oh, I thought that dear Alice has already told you," Aro looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, she was only able to see that you were coming, that's all," Carlisle answered again.

"I might have switch my shield back on a bit too soon," I replied feigning innocence. In fact I wanted Cullens to sweat a bit, figuratively speaking. I had the Pack informed separately so they knew our party meant no harm.

"So, my friends is there any place we can talk freely?" At that moment there was some commotion in the nearby forest and five large wolves accompanied by Sam and Jacob in their human forms came forth.

"Oh, I'm glad you could make it. Well we will not be friends exactly, but an allies non the less, for a brief time," Aro addressed the Pack. They nodded in acknowledgment.

I looked at my once family to be and I could tell that Edward was frustrated. He was like a fish out of the water when he could not read someone's mind. Oh, how I liked to entertain myself. I could even hear a growl, when Darien took my hand in his.

Then I looked at the Pack. They were relatively calm even in such a close proximity to a human drinkers. I tried to read their minds, but when I concentrated on Jacob, I came out blank.

Wait, I was never defied before. I looked into his eyes and I saw pain. I saw hurt there too over what I have become and a regret flashed through my own eyes but I quickly repressed it. Jake did notice it though. Something I could not decipher appeared in his face. And then his mask all but crumbled and he was my Jacob, my best friend from the time when my heart was still beating. He flashed my favorite grin at me.

I did not realized when I was across the driveway and in Jacob's embrace. The choir of groans of disgust erupted around us but neither of us cared.

"You stink Bells," he snorted.

"Well, you don't exactly smell roses either Jake," and I wrinkled my nose at the same time he did. We burst out laughing. At that moment I felt so light, so free, like I was my old self again. He was the only one who did not really leave me, I left him though. I quickly remembered why I was here and I was composed again in no time.

"It's time we talk business now, " I said more coldly.

"Sure, sure," Jake answered me. I was still intrigued why I could not hear his mind. I could now understand Edward's frustration with me.

I could hear clapping behind me. It was Aro.

"How wonderful, old friends reunited, but indeed we are not here on a social visit," he directed his words to Cullen patriarch again.

"Of course, follow me," Carlisle said.

We run through the forest and ended up in the same clearing where I encountered James's coven for the first time. How ironic.

Aro and I began to explain everything. It didn't escape my attention that the Cullens were surprised at my new status among the Volturi. I could feel the hint of fear coming off of them.

When I got to the point when I retold my vision I could see the Wolves and Cullens stiffen.

"So that's why we are here. Even though Charlie has really lost me, he is still my father. I could not leave you like this. At least one Swan should die from natural causes," I added and a lone tear escaped my eye. I could see Jake tremble from the corner of my eye at my statement. _If you only knew._

"What about the carnage that was left in Seattle?" Sam spoke for the first time. He was clearly concerned for the people.

"You see, Isabella here is very special," Caius answered this time in his distinct hiss, "we decided that the city needs to be shaken up a little, literally. Isabella, do you mind a little demonstration?" He asked me.

"With pleasure," to be honest my self esteem grown considerably and I liked to show off my abilities. I concentrated and sent a mild ripple through the ground. Just enough for everyone to feel it but weak enough not to raise an alarm here in Forks.

"Wow," it was Emmett this time, "that is seriously cool."

My answering smug smile said it all.

"So as my brother was saying My dear Isabella will cover our tracks. We think that an earthquake and unusually severe weather should turn the attention from the murders and turnings. She can also remove a lot of documents and computer files with her abilities so there will be no danger of exposure. It will all come to an urban legend after all," Aro and Darien nodded towards me.

"Another thing is we need to be able to synchronize. I believe that Jasper here has got an experience with the newborns. I know that the Pack does not trust us as much as they trust the Cullen so I suggest that you will train them and we watch and discuss the strategies,"

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"We need to surprise them and get them to split, which will not be difficult," I shot a meaningful glance at Darien, he smiled back at me knowingly, "but there is one condition. Victoria is mine and I will kill everyone who will gets in my way. Understood?" My voice did not leave a room for any doubt. Silent agreement rolled over the clearing and we begun our preparation for the battle.

**A/N So there it is another chapter. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was so happy that the story started talking to me again. Well I have the idea where it is all going, just the exact words were evading me. I hope that you like that chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Next time the showdown with Victoria and the reveal of Darien's power, at last.**

**Read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. I'm back. I'm so honored that so many people is reading this story and has got it on alert. I wish they would tell me what they think. Reviews make me happy.**

__

**Disclaimer: I own my imagination. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

_Silent agreement rolled over the clearing and we begun our preparation for the battle._

The newborn army led by Victoria would be here exactly in a week. I made all the necessary preparations.

Jake promised me that Charlie would be out of town with Billy. Two werewolves would be watching them just as a precaution. I didn't see my father's dead body any more, so I knew it would work out.

Jasper proved to be a great expert on newborns. He was one of the best fighters I've ever seen. Everyone, except the highest Volturi guard of course, was very interested in what he had to say.

Even the Wolves, though they pretended to be indifferent. Really they were salivating on the thought of killing more bloodsuckers as they called us.

When there was a time to share our strength I decided to show my full potential.

For that we went to the very heart of the vast forest. I concentrated on a very small area so the authorities would be oblivious for as long as possible.

You know, all that keeping up the appearances nonsense.

Most of the Cullens and Quileutes read the report of a strange weather patterns and earthquake in Seattle, but they yet have to witness it a first hand.

"All right everyone, just watch and enjoy the show," as I let my gifts free everyone was gaping at the sight in front of them. After a few minutes of an earthquake, tornado, mudslide, fire and a torrential downpour, the test area, the size of football pitch, looked like the end of the world actually happened there.

"Whoa Bells, I remember next time not to piss you off," Jake guffawed and elbowed me in the ribs.

"And likewise. I don't want you to go all wolf on me," I rolled my eyes.

We were laughing and arguing back and forth on our way back to the baseball clearing. I knew how hurt The Cullens, especially Alice and Edward, were. Good.

I could not help but feel so carefree in Jake's presence. I was drawn to him in a ways I could not understand. _Why was his damn mind so silent to me?_ Fuck, I really wanted to know what was going on in that pretty head of his. I was whining mentally now.

Suddenly something occurred to me.

"Jake?" I called to him, he turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah, what's the matter Bells?" he answered.

"I race ya," I said with a sly grin. Then I stopped myself. I just realized that it was not only Jake's mind that was silent to me. The whole pack was. _Strange._ I just shook the thought off of my mind for now.

I took off in the direction of the cliffs. For some reasons I was allowed to cross the boundary line. Since I could not tap into the pack's mind I didn't know why and Jake would not tell me. Nobody would. Stupid Alpha orders.

Did I mention that Jake was an Alpha now? No? Well he took his rightful place now as a direct descendant of Ephraim and the only wolf with the shape-shifting gene from both parents. He was freakishly huge now as well. I think the elephant size was more appropriate comparison. All of them were larger now.

Of course I went all vegetarian for my old friends' sake during my stay in Washington state. I hated my eyes though. They started to go that awful orangy color around the edges. Yuk.

Hey, I wasn't going to question the permission part and pass the perfect opportunity to miss the cliff diving in La Push so I though that the eyes were a small price to pay.

I arrived there well before Jacob. He caught up with me some minutes later. I got a glimpse of his glorious body before he slipped on his cut off shorts on. He even put Darien to shame. Darien? What Darien?

"Damn, you are fast," he managed to say between breaths. I made him pant. And it was just from running._ I bet I could made him pant doing other activities... _

_**Why do I suddenly want to take him to bed?**_

_**Bad Bella, he is werewolf, you are vampire. It will never happen. **_

_Are you sure?_

"Well you know me, I never do things half way," I said to him as I begun to strip. I could hear Jake gulping behind me.

I knew that all the other fellow Volturi took to wearing the ancient crap clothes. I only worn the long capes when absolutely necessary. I opted for a modern fashion. Alice would be proud. Then  
I didn't really care since she was on my hate list.

I folded my designer hoodie and jeans and left them on the side under a small rock. Just as I turned the sun decided to make an appearance and I was standing in a tank top and panties in my sparkling glory in front of shirtless Jacob. Did I say his mouth was hanging open?

"Close your mouth Black unless you like an insect diet?" I snickered at him. Jake composed himself quickly.

"You are a freak show Bella, I've gotta give you that," he chuckled.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and we both laughed.

For a few minutes we were staring at each other and I must admit I was lost in his dark eyes. The eyes of my best friend. There was something different about that look but I could not put my finger on it.

Finally Jake snapped out of it and made his way towards me and took my hand. I jumped at the contact as the powerful spark shocked me just then.

Werewolf and vampires. The rest of the pack stank like the mountain of a wet dog pile. But Jake was somehow different. Though there was still that wet mutt smell, it was somehow bearable. He was still wearing that sweet musky scent that reminded me of home.

When I got anywhere near any Quileute I could feel a burning heat radiating of their bodies in the surrounding air but not Jake. His hand felt comfortable in my grasp. It was like it always belonged there.

I looked at his face next and I could see a thousands emotions fleeing across his beautiful features but I could decipher none.

"Are you ready Bells?" he asked me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yep, promise that you won't let me drown?" I joked.

" Ha, ha, very funny. I'm the one who needs the oxygen, remember?"

"Sure, sure, don't drown the werewolf, check," we continued our friendly banter for few minutes more and then jumped, our hands intertwined the whole time.

The fall down was a real rush, it was something other. I knew that my heightened senses let me appreciate more of every feeling and sensation that was coming my way.

For a split second there we were Jake and Bells again...

We swam to the shore still laughing. Jake and I made a quick run to the top to retrieve our clothes. Well my clothes. Jake was 'fully clothed' in his shorts.

But it was time to be serious again. Victoria was close, so close that I could almost sense her.

We all gathered in a clearing for the rest of the days before the big fight. I knew that Victoria would be there just after dawn on Saturday bringing all her army.

I gave a direct orders for everyone to be there around 3 am.

"Are we clear on that one?"

"Yes Bella, everyone will be there at three," Carlisle answered me on behalf of everyone.

"I will meet you there, Darien and I will make a head start and nobody, absolutely nobody," I gave a pointed look towards Edward, "will go there before the time, understood?" my voice was ringing with the authority that even Aro would not question. "Unless someone wants to die that is..." I left it hanging in the air and Edward found his feet strangely interesting all of a sudden. He knew I wasn't joking.

It was nearly one in the morning so I grabbed Darien's hand and we made a mad dash towards the clearing. We stopped some half a mile away or so.

"Are you ready honey?" he asked me.

"As ready as I can be. Let's rock and roll and spill some blood," I answered in a sing-song voice and we split up to leave two separate trails. If Victoria knew what was coming her way, she would set the fire to herself right now...

Darien and I met in the middle of a vast vampire baseball pitch and waited for the rest to come. They all knew to enter from the north.

I would have the weather at my mercy so none of Victoria's puppets would smell anything they shouldn't before it was too late.

The plan was quite simple actually. The Cullens would be the bait. When that bitch's horde would enter the clearing they would see the seven lone vampires standing in the middle. They would be split already and seeing that the opposing force was laughable they would spread even thinner. Little did they know...

A few minutes after three the clearing was filling up. The constant wind from the south was now blowing over it.

"Everyone knows what to do?" I asked the gathering.

"Yes we do," Carlisle spoke again. He took the role of a sort of leader for both of his family and the Wolves, for the time being anyway.

Suddenly all seven pairs of golden eyes turned towards me when a certain smell reached their nostrils. I only shrugged my shoulders.

"What, this scent always works like magic, doesn't it?" I said it with Edward in mind. Aro and Darien both winked at me. I returned the gesture with a sly smirk.

"All right Alice, I'm going to lift the part of my shield so you won't be blind during the fight. I will be so nice that I will help you to see even with the wolves around," I said to her.

"Can you do that?" she lighted up like a kid on a Christmas morning.

"Yes and I can make the change permanent, though I'm still undecided about that one. So don't keep your hopes up for this," I answered her in a cold voice.

"All right everyone, let's begin. Victoria and her buddies will be here in a little over that fifteen minutes," that was the signal to everyone to take their positions.

The Cullens were up front, in the middle of the clearing as previously agreed. The Wolves, Volturi and I were just behind them in the woods.

Given the vampire super-sight I had to cover us a little so the surrounding forest was covered in a ominous mist. The storm clouds were following Victoria. The weather would prevent the humans from noticing the hell on earth and entering the woods anywhere near us.

To the bystander the fight would not be fair. It was seventy eight, seventy nine with Victoria, against fifty four altogether on our side. The odds seemed to be stacked against us.

Victoria's problem was exactly that, newborns, only sheer, brute force on their side.

We had an excellent and experienced fighters.

I've seen Jasper, he was a real bad ass.

Aro, everyone thought that he only sat on his high chair munching on the tourists. Nobody could be more wrong. He was more deadly that ten Jaspers put together.

And there was me. No need for an introduction again. After a hard training over the years I could use my abilities together as I pleased. Not this time though. The thrill of the fight was too good to pass it up.

I would only make sure to account for everyone on our side at the end of the day.

"Well, well, so we meet again my dear Cullens. I wish I could pop up for a social visit but the business calls, unfortunately," Victoria snared at them, too full of herself.

"Too bad, isn't it?" Edward answered her, smugness leaking from his every word. Prick. He was right this time though.

The newborns were already spreading and snarling behind her. They were separated into two groups, they followed the scents, just as I wanted them too.

I just gave the nod in both directions and the Wolves and the Volturi, along with me, emerged from the forest.

The look on Victoria's face quickly went from the smugness, to disbelief, to anger, finally to determination. When her eyes rested on me there was a pure fury and hatred there. She came here for the kill, that much was clear.

I knew I could not concentrate on using to many powers and also fight at the same time. This would be to distracting and I could not lose Victoria. What I could do would be enough.

The midnight blue storm clouds were rolling ever closer to the clearing and the storm hit with a force of a hurricane. The massive thunders would be enough to keep the horrors of the fight secret to the humans.

The fury of nature was too great to even enter the forest. Only the clearing was eerily calm. Not even the smallest twig moved here.

Victoria could not keep her newborns still any longer. The hell broke loose.

Not all of them were as hopeless as I predicted. They were actually trained. Some of them must have been few months old. I did not care. I knew the outcome of the fight.

Jasper was a real beauty to watch. His slim and lithe body was a perfect killing machine. He moved with a grace of a cheetah and killed with a brutality of a lion.

Edward's and Alice's abilities made them both lethal weapons.

Carlisle and Esme were struggling the most with the fight. They hated the killing, it didn't matter who was the victim.

Rosalie and Emmett were a perfect team. They killed and dismembered each newborn in a dance of death. If I was an ordinary vampire I would not want to get on their bad side. Emmett strength was equal to that of the newborn vampire. He didn't realized it, but it was almost his special power.

The Wolves were a category on their own. Their jaws and claws left little to imagination. Though some of them sustained a mild blows, all was well on our side.

The newborns were not giving up. The fight was going to be the long one. Victoria proved elusive all the time. Cowardly bitch. I would get her, no matter what the price.

I was on my way to help Darien with three newborns when an ear shattering howl pierced the air.

Everything was moving in slow motion as I watched the scene unfold in front of my eyes.

One of the more experienced newborns was just about to break Sam's neck when Jake knocked him over. He didn't have a time to brace himself for the attack, when the second vampire joined him and they both crushed Jake's body.

The sickening cracks of broken bones echoed in the clearing.

"Jane!" I screamed and we both stopped them from killing my best friend. The other wolves made a quick job of ripping them apart. I wanted so much to get to Jake but from the corner of my eye  
I spotted Victoria's retreating figure.

"Oh no, you won't!" I shouted in her direction and used Jane's power once again. Her shrieks filled the clearing.

It was nearly four hours since the beginning of the fight and only few lone newborns were still standing. There was a huge bonfire already started in the middle. The purple smoke was going straight up.

I made my way towards Victoria, increasing the pain she felt with every step I've taken. The vengeance has never tasted so good.

By the time I stood in front of Victoria, she was panting, to exhausted to scream any more. The clearing went silent, everyone was watching us.

The Volturi knew what was coming next.

Aro stood next to me for a moment before Victoria regained her bearings.

"Oh Victoria, you've been a very, very naughty vampire. I will leave you to my dear Isabella," he said to her as he backed out to stand among the rest.

I quickly surrounded us with a bubble of my physical shield. I knew that what I was about to do would no go down well with certain individuals.

"Now Vicky, it's just you and me, but soon enough it will be just me," I laughed at her.

For the first time a doubt and fear entered her eyes.

If it was possible for vampires to go paler, she just did. She knew by now that her end would be slow and painful. Karma was a bitch and she knew it.

"Now get up," I commanded her but she didn't move from her spot where she was kneeling on the ground. I put my hand around her throat and clamped it hard. I raised her up until we were eye to eye.

Her eyes were dull crimson. There was a lot of black around the edges. I concentrated hard and my own eyes went black, all the way black. I could hear the gasps. The sight was not pretty. Even Aro admitted that I was scary when I've done that. It apparently gave him creeps every time.

"Let the show begin," I whispered but I knew that everyone could hear me.

And inch by inch Victoria's body was going that wonderful, full of life, rosy color.

Bit by bit the long lost life was coming back to her.

Of course it was only temporary because I didn't have a six days to waste for a permanent transformation only to kill her. This would do just as well. The blood in her veins would taste exactly the same.

Everyone around suddenly realized what was happening when the mouthwatering aroma of Victoria's now human body was radiating of of her.

"So this is how you used to look," I mused, "mmm, quite pretty, nothing special, but pretty enough," I mocked her.

In other times I probably would mean it. I was now choking her and her baby blue eyes were glazing over. I quickly set her on the ground, I wasn't finished yet.

When her feet touched the ground I released her throat so she could breath freely. The color slowly returned to her cheeks.

I made sure to never loose the contact with her skin though. Like I said, I didn't have a time for a six day transformation, so I opted for a quick way out.

Victoria was whimpering now, she knew what was coming her way. I think everyone realized that.

Edward tried to go through the barrier but nothing could stop me now. I signaled to the guard to hold him down. I would not have any distraction. Felix and Demetri pinned him to the ground.

"Bella, no, don't do this, I beg you, this is not who you are!" he shouted at me.

If I was a werewolf I would be phased by now. He was royally pissing me off.

I let go of Victoria and she immediately became a vampire again.

"Alec," he knew what to do, I didn't want to chase her again.

"This is not who I am?" I snickered at him, "are you fucking blind? Are you that fucking stupid? This is exactly who I am. That monster that you are so hard trying to squish inside of you.

"I am everyone else worst nightmare. I am the reason for even your hair to stand up on the back of your neck. I am here because I didn't have a choice yet I choose this.

I am what I am because of you. Because you left to fucking protect me.

"Huh, that didn't turn out as planned, did it now?" I calmed down. He would not get to me again.

"You know what Eddie boy? You don't know shit about me," I looked down at him now. He gave in and just crumbled on the ground under the weight of my words and his choices.

I was still angry but I had to go back to Victoria. I nodded at Alec and put the barrier back in place just as he released his power over her.

After a little while I was gazing into her baby blue ayes again.

"How ironic, don't you think? There you always wanted to suck me dry and just see where we are now," I was holding her hand all the time I was speaking to her. She didn't even try to fight. She put on a brave face, I had to give her that.

I slapped her lightly, for a vampire standard anyway. It was enough to draw blood from her busted lip.

My eyes slowly turned black again, but this time from hunger.

"Good bye, go to your James now. I'm sure you will have a fun in hell," with that I sank my teeth in the soft flesh of her neck.

I could hear a stifled cry of Esme. Carlisle was rocking her gently in his embrace.

All the Cullens looked away with the disgust written all over their faces.

The Wolves were growling. I didn't blame them.

When there was not a drop left I released Victoria's body. It turned into a dust the second I let it go.

I slowly made my way out of the clearing but stopped short at the sound of a quiet whimpers.

When I looked to my left the sight brought me to my knees. Jacob's broken and bleeding body was lying there. He was still in his wolf form, to weak to phase back yet.

I wanted to crawl towards him, to tell him that everything would be all right. I didn't do it though. His eyes were holding me to the spot I was on.

The pain, the agony and the disappointment in them were killing me. I guess that I deserved it.  
I failed him. I failed my best friend.

I was right all along. I was a monster.

I got up and started to run. Aro and the others knew better than to stop me when I did that.

I ran without the direction, without the purpose.

Then I stopped running and just collapsed on the forest floor. The rain was falling all around me.  
I wished it could wash away all the things I've done, but it couldn't.

I was who I was after all.

I didn't know how long I was like that, alone in the middle of nowhere. It was getting dark when  
I could hear a footsteps but I didn't care to look who that was. The gentle touch on my shoulder was all it took for me to look up.

I guess I should have known who would it be.

"Rosalie," I whispered her name. All the hatred and resentment was slowly leaving me, only to be replaced by a complete emptiness.

She crouched down to my level and took my face in her hands.

"Can you do it? Can you change me back?" she whispered back.

I was staring at her beautiful features for a long time. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Yes, I can give you what you want," I said to her.

For the first time in years I actually felt warm. Rosalie just embraced me and we both cried. We cried for a different reasons though.

* * *

**A/N Please tell me what you think. As some of you may notice I used a tiny quote from one of my all time favorites. Can you guess?**

**And also that was a big reveal of Darien's and now Bella's power.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, change over time. Lets rock and roll.**

**Again: I do not own Twilight and I never will.**

**I do not do it very often but there were few songs that stuck with me and I thought of them as I wrote the chapter.**

**Shinedown **_**Call me**_

**Breaking Benjamin **_**So Cold**_

**Breaking Benjamin **_**Anthem of the Angels**_

**Mika **_**Happy**__**Ending**_

**Amy Lee & Seether **_**Broken**_

**Breaking Benjamin **_**I will not bow**_

**Adam Lambert **_**Whataya want from me**_

**Shinedown**_** Breaking Inside**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

_"Yes, I can give you what you want," I said to her._

_For the first time in years I actually felt warm. Rosalie just embraced me and we both cried. We cried for a different reasons though._

I don't know how long we stayed like that but soon it was time to face them again. Few moments later we let go of each other.

"It's time to go Rose," I said, "let's be done with it once and for all."

She just nodded, too emotional to actually utter a word. She finally could have her happiness that was so suddenly taken away from her all those years ago.

We run through the forest with a speed of lightning. When we were close to Cullens residency I slowed down and finally stopped.

"What's the matter, you don't want to help us?" Rosalie asked, her voice breaking.

"No, it's not that," I let out a nervous chuckle, "go home, I need a word with Aro first. Wait for me there," I said and she nodded and was gone.

I made my way to the clearing and all the high Volturi guard were there.

Aro was standing in the middle, he knew what was coming. I looked around and there was no sight of the wolves. He answered the question that was all over my face.

"He is alive, barely, but he is still breathing. Carlisle is tending to him..." he trailed off. For a few minutes there was just silence.

"So, this is it?" he finally said again.

"Yes," was my only answer. I took Aro's hand in mine and he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity he looked at me again.

"You truly were the greatest among us, yet with all the power you never let it control or consume you. We will miss you but be assured that no harm will come to The Cullens when the time comes. We will continue to do our job and also keep an eye on them. Till we meet again dear Isabella," he finished. That was the last time I would see Aro in this life.

Then I looked where Darien was standing. I expected to find anger and rejection in his eyes. After all he was my everything for all those years only to be abandoned like a used toy.

I found none of that. Instead his eyes were filled with sadness, but also with love and understanding.

"Yes, you were truly the greatest," he said and took me in his strong arms. We held each other for a long while. When he finally let go of me there was nobody else here. The Volturi retreated to Seattle.

"Good bye my Isabella," Darien said as he kissed the top of my head. When I blinked, he was gone.

I took a deep breath and looked around me. The area around us was a truly apocalyptic. I concentrated briefly and a new, lush vegetation covered the horrors of the battle. Vampire ashes were an excellent fertilizer, with all the minerals and all, I snorted.

I slowly made my way over to the one place where everything began. The place that set me upon the path I was now threading.

I arrived at Cullens place just as Carlisle was pulling up in his silver gray Mercedes F800.

"How is _he_?" I asked. Carlisle knew straight away who I meant by _he_.

"_He'll_ make it..." was all he said.

I followed Carlisle up the steps to the front door.

All the family was silently waiting for me. I motioned for Carlisle to go and join them.

They were still weary of me, I could see it in their eyes. The memory of the monster I unleashed earlier lingered in the room.

I went to the dining room and picked up the chair. I flipped it the other way and sat down with my arms resting over the back of it. I choose the place in the middle of the living room so I could see everyone.

"So I understand that Rose did explain why I am here," I started and everyone nodded.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

"All right, even without mind reading I know you have some questions. Ask away, I'm all yours," I started. I used Jasper's gift to ease the tension a bit. I could see them relaxing slightly.

"How do you do it? When you let go of Victoria she changed back immediately," Jasper asked.

"You see I have many powers. The one you witnessed was just one side of it. Let me see. It's almost like a 'try before you buy' kind of thing in your case or 'I don't have a fucking week to just suck you dry' kind of deal."

The Cullens winced and made faces of disgust at my last statement.

"What, I was jury, judge and executioner and I was damn good at what I was doing. Any problem with that? Because if you don't need me I can go," I said in a serious tone.

"No! Please, forgive us. I know that our worlds grew apart, but please, we need you," Rosalie begged. Rest of them remained silent.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a calming breath. I knew that the hate was leaving me. The numbness was creeping ever so closer with it's claws to claim my soul instead. I was fine with that.

"All right. What you are about to get it's not easy. So listen carefully. Like I said we usually went for the short version. The unfortunate vampire would end up as a snack. But there was also a permanent one. It involves mine or Darien's venom. Yeah, I got that power from him.

"The reverse transformation takes six days, twice as long as the first one. We actually performed it on Alec and Jane. They were tired of being stuck in thirteen years old bodies forever. For three years I was acting up with their powers. They are vampires obviously again now but I won't go into specifics of that.

"Do you remember your transformation?" I asked them. The collective 'yes' echoed through the living room.

"So brace yourselves, because the pain of it was like a fucking walk in the park comparing to what you are about to endure. Don't worry though, you will survive this," I finished.

"All right, so when do we start?" Emmett, always the eager one.

"Whoa, hold on, you haven't heard the best part yet," I winked at him.

"So there is more?"

"Well, on top of becoming a human I can make you special. That includes keeping any abilities you may have as a vampire, also you can keep some of your enhanced body functions, like strength, speed, senses. Not like a vampire, but a lot better than a mere human. Oh and you should probably keep the golden eyes too regardless, they be just more human shade. After all you are known as a golden eyed freaks here in Forks."

"So that means that I can keep my mind reading?" Edward spoke for the first time.

"No, not you, you will get to be a _plain_ human. Take it or leave it," I spat at him, "but the rest of you, you are more that welcome to choose. Not that you deserve it though," I said and they hanged their heads.

"Why are you like this? Why you keep kicking me while I'm already on the ground?" Edward asked with the agony in his eyes.

"Yes, you are right. You deserve an explanation. When you left me I died," he cringed at my words but I continued without the pause, "I was a zombie for months. Dad was beside himself and until I started to hang out with Jake I was just a shell.

"In time, while Jake was putting me back together my feelings begin to change. I went from pinning after you to resenting and hating you. I was bitter and angry that I fell for your charms. I do not care what your reasons were behind leaving me the way you did.

"With I-know-it-all attitude of yours you should know better that I ought to be included in that decision making. I would put up a fight, and a huge one at that but I would understand. I would sleep on it and realize that maybe I wanted a normal life after all. That maybe I wanted to have children and grow old with the one that was able to do the same for me.

"I was not stupid, in time I would realize all that. You wanted a normal life but it didn't turn out quite like you have planned it.

"The worst was that you all left me without the good bye. I felt like a useless toy that could be just thrown away when its owners got bored. I felt like a puppy which wasn't cute enough any more and thrown out of a moving car.

"You know Carlisle, I honestly thought that you were a head of this household but boy I was wrong. You were all puppets and Edward was holding your strings. But I'm tired of all that hatred. I'm tired of this resentment I feel for you all. Maybe one day I will be able to look at you without all that clouding my dead heart." I finished my ridiculously long speech. I slumped in my chair and put my face in my hands.

After a few minutes I stood up and cleared my throat.

"It was a great idea Carlisle that you bought this house when you did. Not even La Push werewolves will be able to hear you," I said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good thing, because we don't want to draw the attention to ourselves," Carlisle answered me.

"So, did anyone decided what do you want to keep?"

"Well, I think you might be right with some extra speed and strength. I don't wanna suddenly feel to vulnerable and besides we are known in the vampire world, so..." Emmett trailed off. Whoa, I never realized that he was capable of formulating such words, with all his goofing around all the time.

"And Alice and I would like to keep our abilities. They do come in handy," Jasper winked at me. I returned the gesture.

"Edward, trust me, being able to be alone in your head is a blessing, I would know," I put my hand on his shoulder while I said that.

"Do not worry about other vamps. To your information you will be immune to the venom from now on except my own and you will be put under the Volturi protection. Aro is very fond of you Carlisle and you turning human will not change that. You have my word on that. You will age peacefully, I cannot guarantee you won't get a stroke though," I laughed and the Cullens joined me in.

"So how are we gonna do it?" Rosalie asked me.

"First of all I need to hunt if I'm gonna spend next six days cooped up here," at me mentioning hunting all of then tensed.

"Hey, do not worry. I'm not going to kill any more humans," _while I'm still here_, I added mentally, "a grizzly and some herbivores will do. I will be back at midnight, be ready."

I already knew where to go so without further hesitation I left.

* * *

I sat on the forest floor for a few minutes, the carcasses scattered near me. I knew that what I was doing was right but the pain I felt in their presence was still affecting me greatly.

I still hurt at the thoughts at what could have been.

There was something else too. The look in Jake's eyes was haunting me. I could not stand the thought of him hating me and after the showdown at the end of the battle I knew that he felt exactly that. I hurt my best friend, I hurt my sun and I knew he would never shine for me again.

I shook my head and made a run for Forks to clear my head.

"Are you ready?" they all nodded.

"I suggest you will all go to your rooms and lie on your beds. I will change you one by one and wait until you're done which should be next Saturday. I make sure that nobody will disturb you. Edward, you will be first," I said and I followed him to his room.

He sat on his bed and without saying anything he reached his hand to mine. I took it without a second thought. When I sat next to him he let go of my hand and put both of his to my face.

We were staring into each others eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. I was yet again mesmerized by his golden eyes but I knew that here and now was the last time I would look into his soul like that.

He leaned into me and when our lips met it was heaven in its own unique way.

I could finally experience how is to be an equal with Edward Cullen.

I deepened the kiss and touched my tongue to his lips. He quickly obliged and granted me the entrance. After what seemed like an eternity I was lying snuggled into Edward's side. We stayed silent the whole time. He was stroking my hair and I didn't want to move but it was the time.

I rose up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my touch. I nuzzled his neck and then kissed it. After I whispered "I'm sorry," I bit down.

I left him writhing on the bed. The change has begun. Although I said that the pain was nothing like they ever experience, the magnitude of it always paralyzed the person. He looked like a statue, only Edward's face was betraying his agony. The screaming would start much later.

One by one I visited each of the rooms.

Now I had six long days in front of me.

I decided to use my time to explore the house and bring back the memories. My first destination was Carlisle's library.

The room was stunning. The amount of knowledge was sipping in the air surrounding me. I run my hand, almost touching the ancient spines, afraid that they would be too fragile and crumble under my vampire strength.

Lifetime ago I have been here as Bella Swan. This was where I've heard the stories of Volturi. Little did I know then that one day I would join the powerful Trio.

I choose some of the treasures from the shelf and settled myself in the lounge chair opposite the fireplace which now was only a cold, black pit. Just like my soul...

That did not satisfy me long enough.

My next destination was living room and Edward's piano.

It hold the memories so beautiful that my eyes filled up with tears. I played his lullaby in my head reliving the past yet again.

Even with all that I found myself looking out the window in the direction of La Push. I was strangely drawn there.

Being vampire in that moment was not what I wanted the most.

Days were passing and at the end of the sixth day I could hear a faint flutter of Edward's heart.

"Ah, it is the time then," I whispered.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella wasn't joking when she said that the first transformation was like a cup of tea. The pain was... No there is no words to describe it.

I counted the sunrises and sunsets. I knew I would wake up soon.

Finally the moment, where there was no more pain, came. I opened my weker human eyes and looked around. The clear memory of my previous life let me realize how much I was loosing with my dim, human senses.

I wasn't complaining, no. I had a chance to live my life how I suppose to live it and maybe if I could convince Bella, she could live it with me.

Though I couldn't read her mind, I managed to rummage through Darien's. I knew that she could give up the eternity for humanity if she only wanted.

I was still lying in my bed, too afraid to move. I raised my hands to my eyes and I could see faint pink tint to them. I touched my face and the rigidity of the marble was gone. I touched my chest and my heart was trying to beat its way out of it.

I took a deep breath and the human smells were coming back to me. The once alluring scent of blood was gone from the air.

I decided to finally get up and check on the rest of my family. When I reached Jasper's and Alice's room my pixie sister bit me to the punch and opened the door before I had the chance to knock on it.

Without any words she jumped into my arms. Soon we were joined by the rest in a family hug. The tears we running freely but nobody was ashamed of it. Even Jasper let himself feel.

"Let's go and find Bella," and that's what we did but after a few minutes we realized that she was nowhere to be seen.

I looked around and on my black piano was a note.

_**Dear Edward**_

_**When you read this I will be far away.**_

_**You have no idea how happy I am now, knowing I could give you and your family something precious.**_

_**That was the least I could do for all the pain I have caused you.**_

_**Please leave your life to the fullest and remember me not as a monster but as a girl that once was in love with you, though I do not deserve it.**_

_**Please, send my love to the rest of the family and look after them Edward. **_

_**Always**_

_**Bella**_

_**PS**_

_**Fridge is stocked, I know you will be hungry.**_

I had to laugh at the last sentence. I passed the letter around. They could not believe that she was gone.

That night we enjoyed our first true family dinner. Everyone was too emotional to say anything.  
I enjoyed the silence for the first time in more than a century. Bella was right, she was always right even if I didn't want to admit it most of the time.

After a week Carlisle reapplied to Forks hospital and they received him with the arms wide open. Even without mind reading I knew that people didn't notice the slight change in our appearance. We didn't have to hide any more either.

Carlisle worked more day shifts from now on explaining that the nights has taken toll on his health.

We laughed at Dr Snow remark that he noticed healthier skin tone and disappearance of the dark circles under the eyes. Little did he know but we weren't going to enlighten him of course.

Our life was going slow and every day was filled with memories of Bella. None of us wanted to believe that she was gone from our lives.

One evening, about a month after our change we were all longing in the living room. There was a bang on the door.

"I'll get it," I said and made my way to the entrance to open it.

"Is it true?" frantic Jacob Black was standing in front of me. His eyes grew wide when he took in my appearance.

"Why don't you come inside and we talk?"

"Sure, sure."

He came in and sat with us in the room, listening to the story of us becoming human again. He was aware of the seven heartbeats filling the room.

I knew he also wanted to know that Bella could become a human herself.

"So why didn't she?" he asked, the pain of her absence evident in his voice. Could he?..

"I don't know for sure, but I guess the eternity is the curse she placed on herself now. She thinks that she doesn't deserve the happiness any more," I answered him.

He just looked at me and suddenly stood up and run out the door. The ear splitting howl sounded through the forest soon joined by many more.

Jacob Black was back in the house in the matter of minutes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Carlisle spoke to him.

"I'm calling the pack. As you can see there is no need for the treaty but I want them to see it for themselves if you don't mind," he answered.

"Of course. I was hoping that we can be on friendly terms from now on," my father said and extended his hand. Jacob shook it without hesitation. In that moment the pack entered our house ready to fight but they relaxed at the scene in front of them.

"Sure, sure, now that you don't sparkle any more," we all laughed at that.

This was how the new chapter in our lives has begun.

* * *

**_Third person's POV_**

She was walking alone.

People were passing her by, never any wiser of her true form.

Never suspicious enough that every time she cried, the sky cried along with her.

She wore a black trench coat and a black hood to shield her from rain.

It was not enough to shield her from memories and pain.

She was walking alone but it was her choice.

She pushed everyone away but she had a good reason.

She was a monster after all...

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you think. I've never tried the 3****rd**** person writing before. Did I do ok? **

**That was the final chapter TOSOM. I will take a break from it for a while but there will be a sequel in the near future.**

**I cannot brake Jake's heart yet again by not fulfilling his imprint. Next story will be Bella's road to recovery, to life and to love and Jake will help her every step of the way.**

**And the pic of Carlisle's car will be on my profile. The car is awesome. I hope that they will put it in production one day.**


End file.
